


Weasel's Wedding

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cow and Chicken (TV), Maya & Miguel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasel announces to the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays cast that he's getting married to a human woman named Guadalupe and her young relatives, twins named Maya and Miguel come visit to help out during the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasel's Wedding

"Another wonderful rehearsal for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, everybody," Weasel smiled to the young cast members. "You all make me a very proud Cartoon Network president and weasel."

The Cartoon Cartoons smiled bashfully to the one in charge of them. 

"Weasel, you're in a chipper mood tonight," Mike noticed with a smile. "You hidin' something from us?"

"Well... I didn't want to say too much, but I actually have big plans next week when you're all off," Weasel admitted with a sheepish smile. "I'm actually engaged and my wedding is next Saturday!"

Everyone clamored with excitement and congratulations to him.

"Who's the lucky she weasel then?" Double D asked with a smile.

"Actually, Eddward... My fiancee is..." Weasel looked nervous then, worried of what they would think.

"Hola, mi amor!" a spicy Latin voice called, making everyone turn to a very beautiful Hispanic woman with a tiny mole on her cheek, emerald green eyes, silky black hair in a ponytail with ruby red lips, and she wore a purple dress with yellow and green flowers.

"Hello, Guadalupe." Weasel smiled at the human woman, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

The woman giggled and saw the Cartoon Cartoons. "Oh, are these the chicos you have told me ever so much about?"

"Yes, my dear," Weasel nodded with a smile as he turned to all of them. "These are the future Cartoons of the world from classics such as Mike, Lu, & Og, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Lab, Time Squad and just recently, we added a program called Grim & Evil which will debut after our wedding."

"Oh, hola, ninos," Guadalupe smiled to all of them. "It's very nice to meet you."

Bubbles said back to her in Spanish.

"Oh, halba Espanol, chica?" Guadalupe smiled to the blonde Powerpuff Girl.

"Si!" Bubbles chirped, showing off her unique talent making her different from Blossom and Buttercup.

Guadalupe giggled with a fond smile. "Oh, Weasel, I hope it is okay, but my relatives from PBS Kids are coming for the wedding."

"Why would I mind?" Weasel looked up to her with a very in love smile as his tail seemed to wag. "Your family is going to become my family after all... My sister will come to the wedding too... Unfortunately she's the only family I have."

"It's okay, Weasel," Guadalupe smiled as she picked up her smaller husband with a fond smile. "We'll be together, that's all that matters..."

"Congratulations!" the Cartoon Cartoons told Weasel and Guadalupe.

"Muchas gracias, ninos," Guadalupe felt very pleased to know these people like Weasel knew them, hopefully they would all be close in the future after the wedding. "I surely hope it turns out better than my previous marriage."

"Previous marriage?" Eddy asked, looking interested. "I shoulda known someone like ya would've been on the market plenty of times before ya met Weasel!"

"Eddy, don't be rude..." Double D hushed and nudged one of his best friends.

Weasel took Guadalupe's hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman. "I really hope you enjoy your time here."

"Oh, si, I shall... The chicos are excited about being here too." Guadalupe smiled, giggling from the complimentory kiss of her future husband.

"So, we hear you got relatives around our age?" Mike asked. 

"Si, twins," Guadalupe nodded. "My niece Maya and nephew Miguel. Mi hermano Santiago says they will be here as soon as possible for the wedding."

"And that this week's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays will be a very special one." Weasel smiled as he put his paws together.

"Oh, muy bueno, Comedraja, mi amor." Guadalupe picked up Weasel and hugged him.

"Can you imagine what their kids are gonna look like..." Eddy whispered to the others, making them try to shut him up to spare Weasel and Guadalupe's feelings.

"Blossom, would you and your sisters like to become flower girls?" Weasel offered.

"Oh, sure Weasel, if you would like us to, it's no trouble at all." Blossom smiled at the big honor.

"As long as I don't look like a dork in the dress!" Buttercup folded her arms, but she agreed.

"Oh, I've always wanted to become a flower girl!" Bubbles chirped.

Weasel smiled, he knew he could count on the girls. "Johnny, can I count on you to be my best man?"

"Boy howdy, can ya?" Johnny sounded delighted, then dropped his voice low and saucy. "Now, uhh... When's the bachelor party?"

This made everybody laugh.

"Eds, you can be the ring bears," Weasel told Ed, Edd, n Eddy. "Mike, Lu, and Og can decorate, Dee Dee will coordinate the dancing, Otto, you can ask Mr. Tudrussel if he could bounce for us... And... Who would like to marry us?"

"Um, Weasel, if it's not too much trouble, I wouldn't mind doing that myself," Double D spoke up with a smile. "Someone else can take my place as the second ring bear."

"Who says you're the second Ed?" Eddy looked at him. "I knew Ed long before I knew you!"

"Yes, but you see, my name comes in the title secondly." Double D informed him, showing him their cartoon logo.

"Fellas..." Courage spoke up.

"My name shouldn't even be last!" Eddy snapped. "I'm more of a star than you guys are!"

"Fellas!" Courage tried again.

"My name is Ed!" Ed grinned with a laugh while Double D and Eddy were about to get into a fight.

"FELLAS!" Courage howled, pulling on his ears.

"WHAT!?" the Eds looked over, then realized they were arguing. "Oh... Sorry..."

"No fighting, you know how much I hate fighting..." Weasel folded his arms at the Eds. "You all better not do this while the wedding is going on..." he then took out his checklist. "Now then, Otto, you can be the next ring bear, Double D will marry us... Now, who's up for catering?"

"Me and Chicken took over the school cafeteria once with our Happy Meat," Cow suggested with a smile. "Could we, Weasel? Pwease, pwetty pwease?"

"Say yes before she loses it..." Chicken whispered to Weasel urgently.

"Very well, Cow." Weasel confirmed it.

"YAY!" Cow did a happy dance. "Catering! Catering! Catering Fairy Princess!~"

"Now, we just need bridesmaids..." Weasel suggested.

"Oh, Comadreja, amor, I can ask some of my friends if they can," Guadalupe suggested with a smile. "I am sure they won't mind."

Weasel smiled to her and gave a thumb's up. "Let's make this the best wedding ever! For... I! Am! WEASEL!"

The others were then very eager about Weasel and Guadalupe's wedding plans and they were thrilled to be apart of it and make it happen.


End file.
